


Paradise Gained (Finale)

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [14]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: The end of the story of Rachel Jessop. From her Faith Seed days to a new person. Things begin returning to normal, however Rachel has a few thing to deal with first.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Tracey Lader/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 3





	Paradise Gained (Finale)

Rachel is running, too where even she doesn't know. She is just running away. 

Faith: Why are you running Rachel? Running from your punishment? Running from your guilt? Running from everyone and everything you have ever known because you are scared? 

She has been running for a few miles when her legs give out when she trips over a rock in a forest area. Landing face-first into the ground. Her lungs burn as does her legs as she gasps for air, Faith stands over her. 

Faith: Where is the Rachel I know? Where is the Rachel that bested me without firing a shot, that stood strong against her own family? I see a weak person right now. Eating dirt like a dog... 

Rachel rolls over and fires a shot from her MS16 at Faith but the bullet goes right through her. 

Faith: Fine... I will leave you to be bear food. 

Faith disappears into a cloud Bliss. Rachel catches her breath but doesn't feel like moving. Her mind is blank as she looks through the clouds at the sun. 

Rach: I wanted to... but I couldn't. For all, he did too me... I couldn't do it. Why did I show mercy to a man who gave so much no mercy? 

Suddenly a bear is heard in the distance. Rachel is too deep in thought to notice until the bear is right near her. 

Rach: No, I will not be bear food. 

However, she remembers a lesson from Bo Adams on playing dead and wait for the bear to leave. So, Rachel does just that. The bear begins sniffing her feet and works its way up until her face. 

Rach: (Jesus Christ... just eat me already!!!!!) 

Instead of being eaten, the bear begins licking her face... a lot. 

Rach: (The fuck!!! Can't I die in peace!?) 

Rachel opens her eyes as the bear continues licking her face. The bear stops and stares at her before making happy grizzly bear noises. 

Rach: (Is that....) 

Rachel sits up and the bear starts licking her face again... Rachel then figures out who the bear is. 

Rach: Cheeseburger!!! Come here you big teddy bear!!! 

Rachel hugs Cheeseburger, both are overwhelmed to see each other again. Rachel then has another visitor, rubbing her back. 

Rach: Peaches!!!!! 

Rachel begins crying, she hasn't seen them in days. The animals are happy to see their figurative owner again. Rachel then feels a sudden sense of ease. These two will not judge her, no matter what. They don't care, they just love her. Racheal stands back up, leaning against Cheeseburger. 

Rach: I can't walk big guy, my legs are done. 

*Cheeseburger motions for her to hop on his back, which she does* 

Rach: I need time to think.... come on you two this way. No running Cheeseburger, I got nothing to hold on too. 

The trio head to a place of privacy. While they do The National Guard has arrived at Joseph's Compound with the Feds in tow. Joseph is arrested and taken to a hospital for treatment of his wounds. The Feds interview everyone quickly as one agent says "We have all the evidence we need to lock him for a long time." 

Whitehorse: It is over Rook... we won. 

Deputy: Yeah we did. 

Hudson: What is up with you? 

Deputy: Rachel... obviously. 

Hudson: Can't see her not joining Joseph in jail for what she has done. 

Tracey: I doubt that will happen. The Deputy found evidence that supports Joseph being the one who forced her to do those things. 

Hudson: Still made the choice. 

Pratt: Fear is a great motivator. Jacob made me his bitch because I was scared of him. I guess I should go join them too huh Hudson? 

Hudson: Are you defending that witch? 

Pratt: The Sheriff can throw my ass in jail for doing what I did to others. 

Whitehorse: You are right. I could... but I will not. Pratt helped commit crimes. 

Hudson: I don't believe this... 

Deputy: Get over yourself, Hudson. Either help me find her or get the fuck out of the way. But I think I know where you stand. 

The Deputy storms off with Tracey in tow. With Joseph taken care of the National Guard begins sweeping Hope County for the rest of the Peggies. A few hours later, Rachel, Cheeseburger, and Peaches arrive at Prosperity. The same place in which Rachel learned how to shot and defend herself with The Deputy before taking off. Rachel gets off Cheeseburger and looks around. She ends up finding a guy named Tweak. 

Tweak: Say... aren't you that cops cute friend? The cop is cute too.... lucky me. I know 2 cute girls hehe. 

Rach: (Jesus I remember this guy. He helped me and Feeney make the Bliss.) 

Tweak: Say you look kinda familiar as well.... aren't you... 

Rach: No... not really. 

Tweak: I mean you look kinda like... 

Rach: I get that a lot. 

Tweak: Oh well... okay then. Say you to try some "Performance-enhancing drugs"? That cop tried them and she didn't die. 

Rach: *raises her MS16* How about I just shot you in the face instead? 

Tweak: Well... I guess that is a.... no then. Why are you here anyway? Saw copters fly overhead a while ago. 

Rach: Here too getaway. 

Tweak: They ain't chasing you are they? 

Rach: Nope. 

Tweak: Good. Well, enjoy your stay! 

*Tweak wanders off* 

Rach: How he survived this long is amazing. He has no brains and would suck as an Angel. God protects stupid people I guess. *looks up* Sorry but you do. Myself included. 

At the end of the runway in the center of town and behind some trees and bushes, Rachel finds 3 school buses. She decides to live here. She heads to town and 'barrows' some wood from the old buildings and makes a shelter in one of the buses. To her luck, she finds an old sleeping bag and some ammo for her weapons. For the next 2 weeks, Rachel lives off the land with Peaches and Cheeseburger. When the National Guard searches the area she hides. They report they find a shelter but find Tweak nearby they assume it is him. One night she is sound asleep, Peaches and Cheeseburger are out in the county. She hears a sound that wakes her up. She listens carefully until she hears it again. 

Rach: That is no animal. 

Rachel keeps her MS16 next to her makeshift bed, she checks the chamber and slowly raises out of her bed. She looks out the windows but can't see anything with no moonlight to aid her. The sounds move past her bus and to other ones (Racheal made each bus look the same with boards covering windows and stuff). She looks in between the boards she has in her bus and sees a shadowy figure looking in the one furthest away. The figure enters the bus by moves some boards out of the way. Quietly Rachel exits through a window and gets to the bus and looks in. The figure is looking for something... perhaps herself. 

Rach: Hands in the air right now! 

*The figure obeys her command* 

Rach: Back up to the sound of my voice. 

*Again the figure obeys* 

Rachel grabs the figure and pulls them outside into the open. Rachel sees a sidearm and takes it. Checking the pistol it is loaded but the safety is on... 

Rach: Trying to kill me eh? Nice try. And you can't kill someone with the safety on dipshit. 

"This 'dipshit' was trying to give you your pistol back." 

Rachel knows that voice well. The figure turns around and turns on a flashlight... 

Rach: Dep? 

Deputy: Hey... Sup? Nice place you have here. 

*She sits down next to the fire pit Rachel made, which is still warm with embers* 

Deputy: Mind if I make another fire? 

Rachel just stands there speechless. She never expected to see the Deputy here again. 

Rach: Why are you here? 

Deputy: To find you obviously. 

Rach: To arrest me I see... 

Deputy: Do have you have cuffs on you right now? 

Rach: No. 

Deputy: Good. Cuz I didn't bring any. 

*Rachel sits down next to the fire pit as the Deputy makes another fire* 

Deputy: I figured you would be here. I started your training here. 

Rach: I haven't forgotten. 

Deputy: From where you were to where you are now... I amazed at you, Rachel. 

Rach: I am not going back. 

Deputy: The hell you aren't. 

Rach: I have done terrible things to people. 

Deputy: Under threat yourself. 

Rach: I still did those things. 

Deputy: Okay Hudson whatever your say 

The pair trade Rachel negativity with the Deputy's positivity. The back and forth continues for some time until Rachel has had enough. 

Rach: Just let me go! 

Deputy: Fine I will. 

The Deputy draws a pistol on Rachel (She had it hidden in her waistband). Rachel responds in kind and at the pair stand gun too gun with the fire between them. 

Deputy: I have forgiven you. Doesn't my opinion mean anything to you? 

Rach: Yes it does. But... 

Deputy: Who cares what others think? Get out your head and way Rachel. You are NOT going to jail and you will not be punished. 

Rach: I deserve to be punished. 

Deputy: Pastor Jerome doesn't think so. In his eyes, God has forgiven you. 

Rach: ……. 

Deputy: I was still on my Bliss trip when from the heavens a ray of sunlight shined down on you. Even Joseph made mention of it. Coming from a man who called me "hell" when I first arrived here. He called you "God's right hand." 

*Rachel lowers her weapon, the Deputy follows suit* 

Deputy: Joseph Seed will live the rest of his days in a max security prison. You are free. 

Rach: How can a person's soul be free from what holds them down? 

Deputy: Faith roams around doesn't she? 

*Rachel is perplexed at that statement* 

Deputy: I can't see her but I know for some reason she is around here. You and I are connected through Faith Rachel. We are the same with similar experiences are we not? 

Rach: We are... 

*The Deputy walks over to Rachel and lowers her pistol* 

Deputy: Then take your past life experiences and use them to push you forward. Living out here is great but you need people who love and care about you. You turned Tracey around.... make her the first step. I did the same thing. If Faith can roam free then so can you. 

Faith: It is true Rachel. 

Deputy: Come on. The Resistance is going to give you John's house. Come on back to town. 

Rach: Peaches and Cheeseburger... I am not leaving without them. 

Rachel and Deputy wait until morning when the pair return. Everyone then goes back to Falls End. From that time to 3 months later Joseph Seed is put to trial and is given a life sentence without parole. Deputy finishes Rachels training (though she really doesn't need it) and gets additional training from Grace and Jess respectively. Peaches and Cheeseburger are officially hers and she fully moved into Johns old house and becomes a Prepper of sorts. However, there would be a period where Rachel would bury the past and celebrate the future. Rachel would go see Joseph at a maximum-security prison in Colorado. With a guard escort, she goes through the prison to the courtyard outside. Joseph is giving a sermon to the inmates. Preaching God's word to them. She watches for a while before Joseph sees her... 

Joseph: And there... there is a child whom God has forgiven. 

The inmates turn to Rachel, who just stands their eyes locked on Joseph. After the sermon, she gets to see Joseph face to face for a brief time. Once Joseph gets close to Rachel he can tell she has changed. Physically more toned and in shape. Much more confident and serious than the 17-year-old who came into his flock all those years ago and body language that projects a seriousness about her. 

Rach: Hello Father. 

Joseph: Hello Rachel. 

Rach: Not Faith too you? 

Joseph: Not anymore. 

Rach: Why? 

Joseph: When God shined his light on you... I saw a different person. A person is much better than me. And a person touched by God. 

Rach: So God didn't make you the Chosen One. 

Joseph: I still think the Collapse is coming but I'm not the one to lead the world into Eden. And it most certainly isn't you Racheal. 

Rach: Then who Joseph? 

Joseph: Only God knows... he isn't telling me anything. But there is one thing I do know... 

Rach: What? 

Joseph: You have gained paradise. You have been freed from your sins by God's light. I myself have much to do in order to be forgiven for what I have done. Though I doubt it I will happen. I had everything and I lost everything. You can at least rebuild. 

Rachel stands there and ponders for a moment. "Yeah I can rebuild but it will take a long time. A long time. I lost years of my life at this man's hand.... and I can never get that back." Rachel remains in thought until she remembers 2 things. 

Rach: May confess something too you Father? 

Joseph: Go on child. 

Rach: After I fought the Deputy I saw the world end in fire or at least how it would end in fire. So I will agree the world will end but we do not know. I also had another dream... I dreamt that you had another child.... 

*Joseph looks too Rachel with a shocked expression* 

Rach: This child will come looking for you... this child will seek your guidance …. your words. The women who would bear your child left because you made me the new Faith. 

Joseph: Who is it? Who is it Rachel? 

Rach: I can not say, Joseph. And it isn't my place to say but I have a feeling this child will look for you one day. Be prepared. 

Before Joseph can say anything the guards take him away. Rachel then whispers "You deserve to know Joseph." She heads back to Hope County where a party is taken place at Fall's End. Racheal however avoids the party and heads back home. She still feels uncomfortable being around a lot of people and feels bad things would happen. As she relaxes there is a knock at her door. 

Deputy: Sup girl. 

Rach: Dep? 

Deputy: I kinda figured you would avoid the party. So I figured I'd bring just a little bit of it to you. 

Behind the Deputy is a truck with stuff in the bed. A grill, steaks, drinks, and a variety of other things are present. Rachel asks if there is alcohol, the Deputy says "not a chance." The pair unpack the truck and Deputy cooks and prepares the food. All the while Rachel showing off what she has done to John's house. The hanger is now a workout area with an entrance to a yet to be finished bunker. All the damage she caused is fixed and the only rooms she uses are the main living room, master bedroom, master bathroom (with 1 extra), and the kitchen. The rest of the house is either for storage or left empty. When everything is ready Rachel and the Deputy park a couple of chairs on the runway and enjoy the food, scenery, and nature all too themselves. 

Rach: Who taught you how too cook? 

Deputy: Well before I became a cop I was into cooking. 

Rach: You somehow managed to make Spam and fruit taste like it was one of those fancy restaurants. 

Deputy: *blush* Oh come on you give me too much credit. 

Rach: Edens Gate never had this shit. Jacob would have had them killed most likely. 

*The Deputy almost chokes on her drink from laughing* 

Rach: You need too teach me how too cook. 

Deputy: Deal. 

The girls enjoy the food and afterword are one with their chairs, unable to move at all. 

Rach: That was good. 

Deputy: Welcome. 

Rach: Say not I'm complaining... aren't you supposed to be working? 

Deputy: Well for the work I have done... The sheriff decided to give me a week's vacation. 

Rach: Oh. 

Deputy: Since it is the first day... I figured I'd spend it with you. 

Rach: Just one day huh? 

Deputy: Well... not really. Got all I need for a stay. 

*Rachel lights up with joy* 

Deputy: If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for the duration of my vacation. 

Rach: YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU CAN! 

Rachel can't contain herself and hugs the Deputy. For the next 7 days Rachel and the Deputy would work out together, fish & hunt, do shooting contests, and the Deputy teaching her how to cook. Tracey and Jess would also show up but both would get the hint that the Deputy and Rachel don't want to be bothered with anyone else (Dep and Rachel really don't mind seeing them). The Deputy notices Rachel is happy, more so than she ever remembers seeing her before. This makes her remember what Rachel said about her being family and that she trusts her with her life. And that she views the Deputy as a close friend. On the final night, her vacation Racheal and the Deputy are in the tower, sightseeing the county with a bright moon above them and cold pop in their hands. 

Deputy: Well Rach, what are you going with your life? Got a new lease on it. 

Rach: Well... maybe a motivational speaker or a singer. 

Deputy: Would agree with anyone of those. 

Rach: Also hear you guys are a social media thing for the county about gun safety. Mind if I chip in? 

Deputy: Sure. 

Rach: Have to ask though... what about the government? I am Faith Seed still. 

Deputy: If they don't know you are alive then I wouldn't worry. Besides they never "found" your body. You died in the Bliss. Even if they did find out, I have enough evidence to prove you did it under duress. 

Rach: Well.... who knows how long that will last... 

*Deputy puts her hand on Racheals shoulder* 

Deputy: If you ever need anything.... let me know. I will be there for you. 

Rach: "Every time a bell rings..." 

Deputy: Huh.... what? 

Rach: "An angel gets their wings." I will ask Dep. Don't worry. You know... when I joined the Project I was lost. I had Tracey but I still didn't have much. The Project gave me a code to follow along with a simple life style. In part, I see no reason to give up some of what the Project taught me however.... 

Deputy: ? 

Rach: Not all of modern society is doomed as Joseph believes. Joseph said I Gained Paradise by being touched by God. Far as I see it, I Gained Paradise the moment you fired into the river behind me. When I was at my worst... you are at your best. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my Paradise Dep. Thank you. 

The Deputy breaks down and cries. They share a hug. She cries for some time until Racheal breaks it up with a little thing that would become theirs... 

Rach: "Every time a bell rings..." 

Deputy: *Sniffle* "An Angel gets their wings." 

Deputy departs the next day to get back on duty. Lonely and sad that the Deputy isn't there, Rachel packs up some ammo, her MS16, and travels to Rae-Rae's Pumpkin farm to practice some long range shooting. Rachel would ask for Grace but she is busy so Rachel has left too herself. Buying some old pumpkins she sets up a shooting range to spend a few hours killing pumpkins from standing, crouching and prone. The owner lets her use an old Russian SVD as well. Sheriff Whitehorse and Tracey arrive at the pumpkin farm. They hear the gunshots and ask what is wrong. The owner says "Miss Jessop is over there shooting, Don't worry Sheriff she came to me and I am okay with it." The Sheriff chats with the owner Tracey looks for Rachel. Soon she does through the trees of a nearby pumpkin patch. Racheal walks back to her shooting spot and reloads her weapons. She doesn't hear Tracey do too her having ear protection on and is possibly listening to music, Rachel is singing softly. Tracey just watches for a while, remembering how Rachel used to be "too nice, too peaceful, not willing to fight. Even when her ass was on the line." But this Rachel is different, much different. 

Tracey: If only I dragged her away from them back then.... but I guess it worked out. Look at her now... 

*Tracey watches Rachel unload a magazine from her MS16. When she stops to look and takes off her ear protection she approaches her* 

Tracey: Not bad. 

Rach: Thanks.... 

Tracey: Am I bothering you? 

Rach: Nope. 

Tracey: Can I stay? 

Rach: If you want... 

Tracey: Firing without suppressors now I see? 

Rach: Thank Grace for that. 

Tracey: …. 

*Rachel raises her MS16, ready too shot down range* 

Rach: Something wrong Tracey? 

Tracey: Erm…. huh 

Rach: *fires* Just say it.... I can tell. You didn't come here to say something but you found me and you figured you get something off your chest right? 

Tracey: (Jesus Christ.... ) 

Rach: Faith is tattle tailing on you. 

Tracey: !!! 

Rach: Just kidding. *fires* 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Faith with a razzing look on her face before disappearing. Racheal stands up and safeties her weapon. Turns to face Tracey. 

Rach: Say what you have to say. 

Tracey: We already had a long talk before but... 

Rach: But? 

Tracey: I see how much has changed. The friend that I left too Eden's Gate without even fighting for you harder is gone now.... and Faith is too. The person standing here is so different from before. 

Rach: It is my fault too. I bought into the bullshit. 

Tracey: You did make your bed and slept in it..... but I still should have tried harder. You have no idea how badly I wanted you dead after Virgil died. 

Rach: I have no doubts. 

Tracey: Writing me that letter just pissed me off even more. Made me blind. So blind that I made a mistake. Blinded me to what the Deputy saw in you. I never knew what you two went through until she told me. After we talked I did trust you... a little. 

Rach: And now that you have the full picture? 

Tracey: Well... i'd do trust you. 

Rach: What about our friendship? 

Tracey: I'd... be willing to rebuild it. If you are. 

Rach: Deal... 

Rachel unsafties her weapon, puts her headphones on, and resumes shooting. Tracey stands there for a few, a bit stunned by the sudden end but then remembers what the Deputy told her; "She follows my example I guess. Rachel is action-oriented now. Racheal is still open. Got to get used to her." Tracey returns to the Sheriff and they head off around the county. When Rachel is finished she collects her spent brass, returns the SVD to the owner and heads too Falls End for a bite to eat. She walks the distance by the time she gets there it is near dark. The Spread Eagle is open and she enters. No one is in yet so she can pick her spot, though the absence of people is a bit weird. 

"Welcome too the Spread Eagle" 

A voice snaps Rachel out of her thought. A voice that she isn't familiar with. 

"Weapons aren't allowed in here. But since the Deputy speaks highly of you. I'll let it slide." 

Rachel turns to see a woman behind the bar. Again a person she isn't familiar with however seems friendly. 

Rach: Oh i'm sorry Miss... 

"Call me Mary May Miss Jessop." 

Rach: Um... 

Mary May: Have a seat at the bar Miss Jessop. 

Rachel rests her rifle next to her and sits down at the bar. 

Mary May: What can I get ya? The Deputy said you are a recovering addict so no heavy stuff for you. 

Rach: Pop is fine. 

*Mary May gets a pop and a menu* 

Mary May: I will give you a moment. 

Rachel reads the menu, anything will taste good right now. A salad first then a steak with potatoes. 

Mary May: Made your choices? 

Rach: Salad... then a steak... medium with fries. 

Mary May: Coming right up. 

Rachel hears her food being prepared, suddenly the door flies open. And two loud dudes enter, Rachel turns to look... 

Rach: (Oh fuck... Hurk and Sharky) 

Rachel has heard much of them from the Deputy and well Rachel had lost a lot of Angels to Sharky and his flamethrower. He gave her many headaches during her time as Faith. 

Sharky: Hurky, crank up the Jukebox. Let's gets this party started! 

Hurk: Righto Cuz. 

Before her ears bleed, Rachel puts on her earphones and turns on her tunes. Though she feels the loud music in her chest her tunes drown out what is played. Soon though she stops feeling the loud music and looks. Deputy Hudson is there, giving Sharky and Hurk the business. Removing her earphone to listen. 

Hudson: This isn't a rock concert you dicks. 

Hurk: Oh come on Deputy... just having some fun. 

Hudson: You ain't the only ones here. 

*Hurk and Sharky see Rachel but do not recognize her. They approach her but see her rifle next to her and back off. Hudson sees it too* 

Hudson: Hey Mary May, I thought weapons weren't allowed here? 

Mary May: It is okay Deputy Hudson... 

Mary May makes a gesture that it is Rachel. Hudson sits down a few seats away and watches her. Rachels food arrives, it catches her attention. She thanks Mary May, lowers her earphones, and digs in. Rachel knows someone is watching her but doesn't pay them attention, her stomach calls. She is however gently bouncing her head to the beat of her tunes, in her own world. 

Hudson: What are you listening to? 

*Rachel slights turns her head too Hudson* 

Rach: Variety. Nothing particular Deputy. Thank you for shutting Hurk and Sharky up. 

Hudson: Your welcome. 

*Hudson moves down next too Racheal* 

Rach: Do you need something Deputy? 

Hudson: No.... well yeah. An ear. 

Rach: What? 

Hudson: I'm sorry. 

Rach: For what? 

Hudson: For punching you in the face.... and trying to kill you. And for my utter ignorance. 

Rach: What is in the past is in the past Deputy Hudson. 

Hudson would want to talk to her more but she can tell Rachel really isn't in the mood, perhaps it was Hurk and Sharky. Hudson gets up and leaves. Rachel finishes her food and pays but Mary May says it is on the house. Rachel leaves the money anyway and heads outside. The night air is cool, crisp, and refreshing. She finds a chair and sits down to let her food settle, headphones on, and relaxes. She looks up and down the street and all is at peace, which brings Rachel peace. A peace she hasn't felt before. A peace that she hopes will last. Racheal sees the Deputy patrolling in a brand new squad car and asks for a ride home. The Deputy agrees but Rachel wishes to stop somewhere when the Deputy asks where Rachel simply says "I will guide you." 

Rachel guides the Deputy to the graveyard and she askes for a few minutes. Rachel heads to a pair of graves stones and kneels down. 

Rach: Mom.... Dad. Been a while. I have no flowers and really no kind words for you both. But I will say that I am more than I once was. I am not the abused, weak, and naïve little girl I once was. I have overcome what you have put me through... I have overcome what The Father put me through. And I have overcome.... myself. I have a home and a family now. I blew up your home and buried it. I have a lot of repairs to do with people here. But thanks to the Deputy I have a head start- 

Rachel turns around to see the Deputy standing a few feet away. Her face gives a fury of emotions though Rachel can tell none of them a negative. 

Deputy: I never knew... 

Rach: It isn't something that is meant to be talked about. 

Deputy: How did they die? 

Rach: I did it. 

*Rachel can tell that the Deputy is floored by the statement.* 

Rach: It is a fact Dep. I killed them. Once I became Faith I got rid of them. That is why I saved Sara. I didn't want her to go through I what went through. Having to do those things. 

Deputy: Rachel.... 

Rach: Real parents don't abuse their children Dep. My mine did too me. It may be wrong for me to say but I really don't feel bad about it. They did it for years... until it came the time when I could I fight back against them. 

*Rachel returns her attention too her parents* 

Rach: And I plan on using that head start well. This my 3rd chance at this life... I am not wasting it and I will most certainly not waste it thinking of you two. This is the last time you will hear and see me... until I join you in Hell. 

Rachel returns to the squad car and waits for the Deputy. The Deputy comes back a few minutes later and takes her home. The Deputy never speaks to Rachel about her parents again and tells everyone else not too as well. The next morning with the bright sunshine shining on her, Rachel Jessop heads too her work area, warms up, hits some tunes and starts her day....

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 04/12/2019
> 
> I have a crossover series in which I am still writing out, though almost finished. But I will post them the finished parts and a few others.


End file.
